Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) stations and access points operate in at least one of the several WLAN frequency bands centered about 2.4 GHz, 4.9 GHz, 5.2 GHz, 5.5 GHz, and 5.8 GHz. Typically, each frequency requires a separate quarter wavelength antenna structure. In free space, a quarter wavelength for each of 2.4 GHz (Low Band, referred to herein as LB), 5.07 GHz (High Band Lower, referred to herein as HB-L), and 5.57 GHz (High Band Upper, referred to herein as HB-U) is approximately 31 mm, 14.7 mm and 13.4 mm, respectively. A printed circuit substrate such as FR4 has a permittivity ε of 4.2 on one surface and free air on the other, so the lengths of the quarter wavelength shortens by a scaling factor of approximately
                    ɛ        +        1            2        ,or 62% of the free space wavelength. In the prior art, each antenna structure is implemented with a separate quarter wave radiating structure implemented on a conductive pattern printed on FR4 substrate. It is desired to provide a single radiating antenna structure for use with a plurality of RF frequencies for use in a LAN.